For You
by Essu
Summary: Onesided triangle continues! After a heated evening, will Ren be tempted into the spring or does he stay firm to the waterfall? Plot thickens...
1. And I fell into your arms

A/N: This was formed rapidly in just an hour. Yaoi, slash, boy+boy, whatever you wanna call it...with my all time fav: Horo+Ren. A bit Yoh too, but that's another story. Hope those who have the age and maturity to read this enjoy

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hiroyuki Takei, though I'd love/kill to have them, Yoh, Ren & Horo Horo…not mine sigh

* * *

** And I fell into your arms**

He couldn't stop bleeding. His entire body had started to tremble because of those damn scratches and cuts. They burned like hell, but that, that pain was what attracted him. He stumbled forward, barely able to support himself with his spear.

"Damn it!"

He tried to steady up once again, this time falling on his knees by letting go of his weapon.

"It's enough, Ren," Yoh said, disappearing his possession.

Yoh walked over to him and reached out a hand to help him. Ren shoved his hand away brusquely and made yet another pathetic effort standing up.

"I don't need your help," he muttered with dislike.

Sadly, Yoh watched him stumble ahead of him with each horrendous step. Shaking his head, he approached silently from behind and scooped him up. Without complains or pushes, Ren let him embrace. He encircled Yoh's neck with his injured arms, breathing against his chest. Yoh kept himself from glancing down, knowing pretty well what the poor boy would do if he lowered his look. Realizing that the sun was already setting, he started to trot.

"You've got to get back with Anna, right?" Ren asked noticing his sudden hurry.

"Yea, Anna will be upset with me if I don't get home soon," he answered as if it were, in his case, the most sane thing in the world.

Ren no longer felt the pain of his wounds; instead, he was burning with envy and jealousy. He clung on harder to Yoh when they arrived to Horo Horo's tent, who came running to meet them eagerly.

"Ren!" Horo Horo saw at once the profound bloodstains on the fragile silhouette that was chained to Yoh.

"Sorry," Yoh said with his usual serenity. Neither Ren, nor Horo Horo, knew what he was sorry for: leaving Ren in that condition or for having to leave him to join Anna. Ren hang on tightly just at the thought of it.

"Ren..." Yoh said softly. He felt the tension of his body, nevertheless, he had to go back to her, always, "I've got to go back to Anna, remember?"

"Well, you know what? You're an asshole!" Ren pushed him away, punching him on the left cheek and ran in direction of the tent.

"Ren!" Horo Horo yelled, perplexed by his behavior.

"He's very tired," Yoh told him, rubbing the spot where a bruise was forming, "Treat him well, please."

Horo Horo turned to look at him. Yoh, always calm and unruffled, maybe that was the reason why his beloved Ren had rejected his affection a few days ago.

"Ren, why do you move away from me every time I get close to you? Do you find me repulsive?" he had asked him. Ren smiled in a sarcastic kind of way.

"Of course not, you moron, you know perfectly well the answer to that question."

Sure he knew the answer. He couldn't stand the fact that Ren always had Yoh in mind; on the other hand, Yoh assured him that nothing would happen between him and Ren.

"Ren doesn't correspond me," Yoh told Horo Horo one afternoon while they were washing plates with Anna watching TV, "Besides, he will be happier with you."

Horo Horo didn't understand what he meant by "he will be happier with you". Although he stayed with him, Ren didn't seem interested in the least by his presence. Horo Horo meditated on this in his way to the tent in the middle of the forest, unaware of what he would be getting into. Upon entering, his eyes were delighted with the scene in front of him. Ren was lying face down with his naked chest visible. The remaining sunrays were reflected on his back making it look even more tempting. Horo Horo didn't know if the rest of his body was naked as well, for his beautiful, dark skin was lost in the forest of blankets. Sensing his intense stare, Ren pushed up to gaze back at him with his dense golden eyes.

"Is he gone?" Ren said. Horo Horo nodded slowly.

"That stupid..." Ren cursed, rubbing the arm where he had a long horrible scratch. Horo Horo sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, tracing with his finger the wounds that were now tainting his bedsheets blood red.

"You shouldn't have faced him," he said as softly as he could, "Look how he's left you…still bleeding…"

"I don't care," Ren protested, "I don't care what he does to me. At least I could be in his arms for a brief moment."

There was a bizarre expression on his face that clouded his eyes more. Horo Horo sighed and looked away.

"I'm going for medication to treat those wounds," he prepared to get up when Ren clutched him by the sleeve firmly.

He leaned slyly towards him and grazed his lips against his. Horo Horo couldn't hold control any longer. He moved on top of him and kissed him profoundly. Ren breathed in short gasps for the kisses, and for the wounds that burned more than ever. The gasps were intensified when the kisses deepened on his chest. Horo Horo wanted him more than ever; he never imagined that it would be so hard to contain his lust. He slipped the covers from him and contemplated the beauty as well as the pain imprinted on him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

Horo Horo smiled warmly and kissed him again. He wanted to make him happy, wanted him to feel pleasure at least once in this life full of pain and sadness, wanted him to moan even if it was not his name. Dizzying more and more, they finally collapsed one on top of the other, their heads revolving still. Horo Horo surrounded an arm over protectively around Ren, while his other hand toyed with his violet hair.

"You still thinking about him?" Horo Horo ventured to ask.

After a long pause...

"Yea, can't take him off my mind," Ren replied with anxiety.

Horo Horo closed his eyes and chewed his lower lip bitterly. No, he couldn't force him to love him, that would be unfair. He opened his eyes once again, forcing a cheerful smile and pecked him sweetly on the forehead.

"But no matter what, I'll always be here…for you."

* * *

Review? Mucho love if you do! More to come… 


	2. Yet the temptation seemed so sweet

A/N: Aah! Thanks for the reviews! floats Keep them flowing XD  
Well, the thing between Horo Horo and Ren will turn out fine (that is if you have a sadomasochistic sort of view) and…well, Yoh's going to help a lot.

Warn: If you aren't a big Ren/Yoh fan…advice would be not to continue reading this or you'll hate him forever. If you read, please don't kill me! XD

* * *

**Yet the temptation seemed so sweet**

"Don't think I don't know what's going on," Anna raised her voice.

She looked at him harshly, but without any trace of anger.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"You know very well. You and Yoh," Anna answered, bored.

His breathing was cut short. He lowered his head, trying to hide the blushing.

"Since when have you known?" he coughed up the question, knowing that it was better to desist: Anna wasn't naïve.

"Since that time, when you came back from China," she took the remote control and turned on the tv, "All I'm saying is this: don't get too close or you'll come out hurt, and I don't just mean physically."

… … …

Ren blinked, firing his golden eyes lazily.

_Was that a dream?… No, just a memory, _he told himself.

He could remember that and all the others. The blood undoubtedly boiled with jealousy once more. How could Yoh prefer Anna? How does she do it to attract him?

His very alarming thoughts disappeared suddenly by feeling a hand slowly tracing his chest. It was warm and somewhat sticky, but it felt really good, calming and reassuring.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Ren, in spite of how good it felt.

Horo Horo cuddled more towards him, lowering his hand more each time.

"Oooh, almost nothing," he was drawing tiny circles on Ren's abdomen, up and down.

Every time he turned his hand, Ren would let escape soft sighs of pleasure. It took time to reply.

"And that thing moving near my shorts…" Ren kissed him, taking Horo Horo by surprise. Both of them started giggling between the kisses until Ren couldn't take it anymore. So he sat on the blue haired boy's belly, facing him, and supporting his back against the boy's arched thighs, trying to catch his breath.

Grasping the chance, Ren contemplated him for a moment. His hair, one of the most unique light blue, was delicately sprawled on the pillow, his lips still glossy and wet by their last kiss, and…Ah! Those eyes! It was like getting lost in the infinite sky of a temperate spring. It was quite bothersome to Ren, not understanding how he emanated so much heat when his element was ice.

"What's on your mind right now?" Horo Horo gave him a slight push with one of his thighs. No longer able to analyze by being interrupted, irritation kicked in.

"Well, what do you think? I'm brooding over you and you're distracting me, you fool."

Horo Horo turned into a deep red. _He was thinking about me. _Horo Horo bit his lower lip repeatedly. Ren, noticing his edginess, smiled inside, although he changed the subject.

"What are your plans today?"

From dark red to intense violet. _Why does it cost me so much to breath correctly? _Horo Horo's plan consisted of going swimming near a truly beautiful waterfall in the woods and spending the rest of their day, lying in his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked before speaking his mind.

The smile vanished from inside of Ren.

_Well...how do I put this?_

He had planned almost exactly the same…with a few differences.

Instead of the waterfall, he had the hot springs in mind; and spending the day hugging Horo Horo was certainly off his list today since he had someone else in to embrace in mind. While he meditated on what to say, he kept staring at Horo Horo.

And he knew instantly that whatever he was about to tell him would be a lie.

"Other plans I'm guessing?" he asked to avoid it.

"Uh…" _Better if I tell the truth then, _"Yes, a lot of things to get done. You don't mind, do you?"

"Gah! What do you think! Of course not!" Horo Horo chuckled.

However, if someone requested a repetition of what he just said and listened between the lines, it'd be easy to say that it was false. His chest ached so bad, as if someone had nailed an extremely thin needle and was afraid to pull it out. Betrayal.

The memory of the priestess slowly vanished like a hurricane when Ren suddenly found himself glaring harshly at the main entrance doors of the Asakura household, hoping that it'd open by itself. Realizing how bizarre and stupid he must be looking, he hurried inside.

The house seemed deserted. Ren took the shortcut guiding to the backyard of the huge garden, avoiding the reception room. Without any doubt, just by judging the harmony that ruled, Anna had already gone. He wasn't sure of the why or were, but the thing was that…she had gone. He stopped all of a sudden, the thought turning into a hurricane again, as he took in what he was doing…or what he shouldn't be doing.

Yoh, relaxed and half asleep, was sitting inside the hot spring. He had his arms extended, resting at both sides, his head thrown back and his chestnut hair hanging on the air, shimmering with sweat.

Ren reddened instantly; the idea of seeing him naked (he was extremely sure, given that he always went in exposed) again would be very much unnerving. The brown eyes opened up seconds later, fastening themselves on Ren's. He grinned.

"Are you feeling better, Ren?" Yoh said, still smiling.

"Yea, I'm fine," Ren could not dare take his eyes off him.

"Good," Yoh lowered his gaze. Ren, desperate for losing eye contact, unwillingly took a step forward.

"Why don't you step in?" Yoh looked up at him again, the same old smile dancing on his fine lips. Ren's eye slowly widened. He was starting to tremble.

* * *

A/N: Ohohoho! Bad cliffhanger! Reviews! Please? ;;  



End file.
